1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic camera and its recording and regenerating method, particularly to an electronic camera and its recording and regenerating method which can perform audio-regeneration and image-capture or image-regeneration simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Art
When regenerating an image which has been captured by an electronic camera for recording a still image and/or a moving image in a recording medium and simultaneously regenerating sound by linking audio data of another audio medium corresponding with the regenerated image, the user controls the audio regeneration of the audio medium while looking at the displayed image. However, by the conventional method, the user always has to control the audio regeneration of the audio medium, and in such case errors may occur during operation.